Unreal Tournament 2004 Single player
The single-player mode of the game consists in the player's journey from rookie to Tournament champion, building a team in the process. __TOC__ Synopsis Overview This game's version of the mode is a step-up regarding the past game's SP mode. The novelty in this case is that it's money-based. In order to compete and advance, you must gain money through beating matches. Like in the past game, you must create your own team and defeat them in order to progress, but you won't enter directly to the Tournament. You must win the Team Qualification rounds as well, which won't be easy. It's the year 2303. The game takes place right after Unreal Tournament 2003. The team composed by Malcolm, Brock and Lauren was defeated by Gorge's team of Juggernauts in the past Tournament, and broke up. Malcolm returned to lead his old team, Thunder Crash, and Brock and Lauren reformed Iron Guard. Gorge also wants to demonstrate that it's team of Juggernauts isn't a one-hit-wonder team, and wants to win the Tournament as well by leading, once again, the Juggernaut team. Also, the Skaarj Empire sent a team to compete in the Tournament in order to make them to atone for the Seven Years War. And if that wasn't enough, the success of the Juggernauts prompted Axon to create and sponsor a new team of Juggernauts, Goliath, in hopes of creating an all-Juggernauts finals. Currency You start with an initial of 200 currency. You can win additional money as you win more matches. In addition, the killing sprees and kill combos will grant you small amounts of money, which are increased as you do longer (and several) kill combos and killing sprees. Said money will be spent in player hirings, teammate healings, arena changings, and matches. (See Challenges, below) You can also get cosmetic awards by doing Hattricks, (capturing the flag while doing a dodging, or doing an acrobatic stunt with a vehicle) finishing a match with a Flawless Victory, or getting a determinate amount of kills with Shock Rifle combos, Sniper Rifle or Lightning Gun headshots, or with the Flak Cannon, among other things. Every match has an entry fee, and your money must be equal or above said quantity in order to enter. Furthermore, in the Team matches you must also have extra money in order to pay your teammates. You can also get more money by winning matches against team leaders in head-to-head matches. See the "Head To Head" subsection of the Challenges section for more info. Challenges After a match, if the game didn't challenge you, you can choose to challenge an opponent team in a head-to-head match or a bloodrites match. Bloodrites This challenge becomes available from the Domination Ladder onwards. In Bloodrites, your team must defeat the enemy team. If you were challenged, then you must fight in order to retain a member of your team. Alternatively, you may refuse the match but you must pay a fee which is often very expensive. If you challenged the other team, you must fight in order to get the other team's member. Unfortunately, you can't see the stats of the other team's member, unless you've already defeated them in the Tournament. The matches takes place in the big arenas of the game, and are set to 4on4, 35 frags, 20 minutes, and (if you're the challenger) you can decide if it will be an all-weapon or Instagib match. Head-to-head This challenge becomes available from the Team Qualification Round onwards. In it, you must defeat the other team's leader in a 1on1 match. You have to select a map, and an amount of money to bet. The game will select two maps from the following pool, and then, you must defeat the other team's leader in a 1on1 match set to 15 frags in 20 minutes, except when fighting in CTF-1on1-Joust, where the match is set, instead, to 3 captures. When you win, you get the double of the money you've bet: Teams You'll face a team in a match depending on it's tier. The teams you'll be facing in the Ladder are: As you play, you'll get the chance to unlock more members for your team. Initially you can only hire bots from the Qualification Round. The teams of the Weak tier only appear in the Team Qualification round, and when you pass it, you can hire their members for your team. Also, when you defeat a Tier (by winning all matches in all ladders against that tier's teams) the members of that tier's teams will be available for hire. This eventually means that you can potentially get every single bot for your team (except the members of the team you face in the Finals) when it's time for the Final Round. You must win the four ladders in order to reach the finals. Ladders Qualification Round In these first matches, up to the Five-Way match, the game picks up a number of bots out of this roster: Avalanche= |-|Kain= |-|Nafiret= |-|Natron= |-|Perdition= |-|Phantom= |-|Silhouette= |-|Sorrow= |-|Sphinx= |-|Stargazer= |-|Tranquility= |-|Vengeance= When the time comes to build your team, you have the following bots to choose from, initially: Barktooth(*)= |-|Karag(*)= |-|Kragoth(*)= |-|Thannis(*)= |-|Asp= |-|Roc= |-|Memphis= |-|Horus= |-|Sapphire= |-|Romulus= |-|BlackJack= |-|Torch= |-|Darkling= |-|Avarice= |-|Sunspear= |-|Hathor= |-|Huntress= |-|Jackhammer= |-|Medusa= |-|Cipher= |-|Jakob= |-|Ophelia= (*) Only available by installing the ECE Bonus Pack or the Mega Bonus Pack. Team Qualification Round You'll fight against the Weak tier teams at least once. The last match will be played against the team which performed the best against your team. Double Domination At this point the real ladders begin. The player faces teams from the Tough, Strong and Godlike tiers. Once an entire tier is cleared (by winning all of the matches of that particular tier), all members of that specific tier's teams become free agents, and the player can add them for their team. Once all tiers are cleared, with the exception of the best qualified Godlike tier team, every member of every other team of every tier becomes eligible, which becomes handy in the Challenge Ladder. Capture The Flag Bombing Run Assault Finals The game finals consist of a Team Deathmatch, followed by a 1-on-1 Deathmatch against a Godlike opponent. Your team has to face a team from the Godlike tier. Which one you'll face depends on their ranking, which you can see by clicking the Details button, and going to the Opponent Teams tab. You have to defeat first the whole team in a Team Deathmatch game, and then their leader, in a 1on1 game. All matches are clocked, therefore overtime feature is available in the case of a tie. After that, congratulations! You're the Tournament champion! Also, unless you've cheated, if it's also the first time you beat that team, you unlock their leader, (Malcolm, ClanLord or Xan Kriegor) so you can select him in the Options menu. Trivia It's possible to see results from up to three random matches between the regular Tournament teams and a bunch of non-playable teams and the aforementioned teams in Details => Other Matches. Almost all of them come from the first UT's ladder: Also, these teams were also supposed to appear in Other matches, but they are probably dummied out. Many of them were relegated from regular teams in UT2003 to this, and their team symbols still appear in the Team Symbol selection screen: And if that isn't enough, there's a hidden ladder included in the game, more exactly an Onslaught ladder. In order to unlock it, the following lines must be added to the file UT2004.ini and a new profile must be created in order to get access to it. XGame.UT2K4LadderInfo AdditionalLadders0=xGame.CLOnslaught The full ladder is as follows: External links and references See also * Unreal Tournament 2004